Vengeance
by Xcellll
Summary: Vengeance in the form of love, lust, and a hollow point bullet.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE DC UNIVERSE.

* * *

League of Assassins, Third Person

* * *

The Himalayas were a formidable foe. With sudden blizzards, sub-zero temperatures, and confusing terrain, it was deadly at the best of times. But in the middle of winter, in the dead of the night, it was horrifying.

The winds howled as the woman trudged through the snow. She could only guess where the path was. Normally, she wouldn't have dared taking this path. But she had to; not for her sake, but for the child wrapped in her arms.

The newborn boy turned in its bundle. The mother had fled to this region after learning that she was pregnant. The League had offered her a great deal of money for the boy, after learning who the father was. The father who would never know his son.

The child wailed, as if he knew what was going to happen. As if he could see the men in the shadows, following his oblivious mother. The men readied their blades to kill the intruder, until they saw the child in her arms. They had been told to watch for the mother, to guide her to the Head of the Demon. They fell into step behind the two of them, silent and unseen.

The castle was part of the mountain. The only part visible from the outside was the large wrought iron gate. Hidden along the snow bank were the battlements. The archers trained their arrows on the woman. Her precession broke away and gave the signal to open the gate. The rusted iron creaked as it swung open as the woman approached.

The inside of the mountain was colder than the outside. The inside had been partially hollowed out, with ornate stone buildings climbed the walls. The woman hesitated as a line of assassins formed in front of her. She turned, but she was surrounded by a ring of assassins. As she walked forward, the ring moved with her. They led her to the largest stone building. And then they waited.

After what seemed to be hours, the doors finally opened. Two people walked out. The first was a man. He was six foot four, had green eyes, and black hair with white streaks on the sides. He was wearing a black suit and red tie. The woman standing next to him had honey brown hair and the same green eyes as the man next to her. She stood at five foot seven and had amber colored skin. She was wearing a long-sleeved leather crop top, leather pants, black knee high boots, and leather gloves. Her hair was held back by a black headband. The woman noticed that they both had swords strapped to their waists.

"Is that the child?"

"Y-Yes."

The womans throat was sore from the climb. She could barely get the word out.

"Talia."

The woman stepped forward and took the child from the woman. She brushed aside the blanket that covered the childs face and examined him. He was indeed the child they were looking for. She nodded in her father's direction.

"Very well. You will have your money in the morning."

"But-"

"Go!"

The woman scampered off. The guards parted so she could pass. Once the gate had closed behind her, Ra's gave the order. The sniper in the battlements fired off a shot. The woman fell off the mountain path, struck in the back by a high caliber bullet. The child wailed as his mother died in the snow. Talia stroked his hair.

"Hush now, child. Crying will not bring her back. But you will have your destiny. You will be our vengeance. You will be our Thaara."

* * *

Tharra, Sixteen Years Later, Isla Observatorio

* * *

I stood at the edge of the plateau, preparing myself. The expanse in front of me was flat and devoid of life. The mixture of the high altitude and us being so far south made it freezing. The cold was comforting, familiar. It reminded me of the League's mountain stronghold.

As long as I could remember, I had been with the League. They had raised me to be a spectre; unseen, unheard, and unstoppable. Which is why I was on an island in the Argentine Sea, dressed in thin cotton robes and shoes, preparing to kill for the first time. I had killed people before, but never a child. Even if he was an arrogant ass.

The only weapons I had were a qaurterstaff and a combat knife strapped to my ankle. I looked across the rocky field, seeing if I could make out my opponent. No such luck. In the middle of the plateau was a massive rock forest. That would be the main battleground. A canon fired in the distance, signaling the beginning of the fight.

I ran into the rock forward and leapt into one of the outcropping trees. I grabbed a bushel of dried berries and grabbed my staff. I slowly climbed through the trees, not making a sound. Suddenly, I sensed something a few yards away. Neither of us moved. Then, as if both triggered by some unseen force, Damian and I lunged at each other.

He struck first. I blocked with my staff and threw the berries, blinding him. I caught his chest with my staff, hearing at least two ribs crack. He fell to the ground. I pulled out my knife and landed on top of him. I was about to deliver the death blow when Damian bit my leg. I screamed in pain and fell off of him. He stood over me, smirking.

"Pathetic."

"Not as pathetic as this."

I promptly kicked Damian in the crotch. A cheap shot, yes. A wrong shot, no. Damian fell to the ground, allowing me to get up. I brought the end of my staff down on his cest again. Damian coughed up blood and rolled onto his side. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against a stone.

"Goodnight, sweet prince."

"Such a cliché, don't you think?"

I slammed his head against a rock.

"Not really your concern."

I grabbed my knife and jammed it into his throat. Damian coughed up blood. I dropped him to the ground and kicked him in the side. He continued to vomit blood. I lifted his face up to look at me.

"Honestly Damian, I expected more from you. Even I thought you would die in some sort of glorious battle. Not quivering on the ground, coughing up blood."

Damian spit blood in my face. I growled and kicked him in the stomach.

"Enough! Do you have any last words?"

Damian just growled. I sighed.

"Fine."

I dropped him to the ground and broke his neck with my heel. He was dead within seconds. I picked up his body and slung it over my shoulder. Even Damian deserved a burial. Or revival. I'm never quite sure with Talia al Ghul.

Base was a few miles away. I made it there under an hour. A group of assassins rushed to meet me. I heard them muttering as they saw Damian. I set him down on the ground and went to take a shower.

* * *

One Year Later

* * *

Where was this guy? I had been lying on this rooftop for hours. It was starting to snow. I guess this is my punishment for choosing a mission in Canada. The League was ridiculously focused on taking down Gotham. We should try destroying Canada.

Finally my target came into view. I readjusted my rifle and stared through the scope. The man passed by the factory window. I focused on the valve of the nearby liquid nitrogen tank. I fired, and the man was flash frozen in less than a second. An easy shot, and I got paid ten million dollars. Of course, all of it went to the League, but I also got paid in information.

I shouldered my gun and cleared all of my tracks, even wiping down the places where my tripod had rested. I felt someone behind me.

"Hello Talia."

"I must be getting old, if you can hear me that well."

I grinned and turned around. Talia didn't look a day over twenty. She never did. Lazurus was always a better option than Botox.

"Don't be ridiculous. We both know you'll never physically get older."

"Did you take out the target?"

"You me that poor executive that died in a tragic accident?"

"I'll take that as a yes. Here."

Talia handed me an electronic hotel key.

"Meet me here after you get the information."

Talia turned and jumped off the building. I knew better than to look. She would be fine. I stowed my gun at the drop point a few blocks away and replaced it with a small pistol. A car stopped next to me. The door swung open.

"Get in."

I slid into the car and closed the door behind me. The man in the other seat probably meant to be hidden in shadows, but I could see his face plain as day. He was in his fifties, was balding, and looked a little like Morgan Freeman.

"I just learned that the target just died in a horrible accident."

"Yes, quite unfortunate. But your lawsuit will go off without a hitch, I understand. Now, about my payment."

"The money has been transferred to your account."

I checked my phone. Ten million.

"And the information?"

"Yes. The codes are on this."

He handed me a PDA.

"Pleasure doing business with you."

The car stopped. I stepped out and walked a walk away and turned to watch the car. Seconds later it erupted in a pillar of flames. Ten million, no evidence. I shoved my phone back into my pocket and walked to the hotel. It was an out of the way three-star hotel. The type of place that a kid in a leather jacket wouldn't look out of place. The room was a private suite on the fifth floor. I swiped the card in the handle and walked through the door. I didn't really expect what was on the other side.


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE DC UNIVERSE.

* * *

Thaara

* * *

Talia was standing in the bathroom doorway. Instead of her usual leather get up, she was wearing evening wear. She was wearing a light blue nightgown and matching heels. The nightgown had a slit, revealing all of her leg. We both knew that this day would arrive. Ra's had planned it before he had died. I knew that I was to lose myself to Talia. Talia walked over to me and placed her hands on my chest.

"Are you ready?"

"Just give me a few minutes."

Talia nodded and walked over to the bed. I headed into the bathroom and took off my jacket. I splashed cold water on my face and looked at myself in the mirror. I was six feet tall. All of my two hundred pounds was muscle. My jet black hair was in contrast with my tan skin. All of my features were normal Arab features, except for my bright blue eyes. I traced the scar across my lip. Training with the League was merciless. I pulled off my tank tops and jeans, leaving me in my boxers. I wouldn't need anything else, so I walked back out.

Talia was sitting on the edge of the bed. She walked over to me and placed her hands on my arms. I brushed a lock of her hair to the side and gently kissed her. Her lips were warm against mine. Talia stroked the back of my neck and pressed her body against mine. The straps of her night gown slid down her arms, revealing a white lace bra.

I growled and pushed Talia against the wall. She tossed her head back and moaned. I started to kiss my way down my neck, running my hand up her leg as I did. Talia moaned again and buried her face in my hair. I loved the way her breath felt against my skin. I started to kiss her shoulder and stroke her thigh.

"Thaara..."

Talia pushed me down onto the bed. She pushed the straps of her night gown down and let it drop to the floor. I licked my lips at the sight of the growing wet patch on her white lace thong. She crawled onto the bed and straddled my hips. Talia ran her fingers along my chest and kissed my jaw.

"Just relax. This is a good thing."

Talia reached under the band of my boxers and stroked my growing member. I groaned and pulled her lips down onto mine. Talia slid her tongue into my mouth and continued to stroke my cock. My member grew warmer as I got closer.

"Enough!"

I shoved Talia off of me and ripped off her thong. She gasped in surprise. Her juices started to flow down her legs in thick streams. I ran my thumb over her opening roughly. Talia moaned and bucked herself onto my member. I forced her down and pumped in and out of her. We continued in a steady rhythm until I came inside of her. Talia dropped down onto the bed and curled up. I laid down next to her and wrapped my arm around her. This was my life. I was the heir to the throne of Ra's al Ghul.

* * *

The Next Morning

* * *

Talia rested her head on my shoulder. We were standing in front of the window, watching the sun rise over the Toronto skyline. I took another sip of coffee.

"What's our next target?"

"That is for you to decide."

I grabbed the PDA from the table. Everything we needed was here. But I was silent. Talia stepped in front of me. Her sheer robe fluttering in the wind. She wasn't wearing anything under it, so her caramel skin showed through.

"What is wrong?"

I shook my head and kissed her.

"Nothing. Alert our agents in Gotham. Phase one is starting."

"Who is the first target?"

I scrolled through the list.

"The Batgirl. Stephanie Brown."

"Are you sure? Wayne will not acknowledge her as a part of the clan."

"Which is exactly why we need her."

"Very well. Who shall we send?"

I set the phone down.

"I am."

* * *

Gotham City, Third Person

* * *

All around the city, Phase One was being put into effect. Men who didn't exist applied for seemingly random jobs at seemingly random companies. Law firms, construction companies, bookstores. The homeless that lived in the sewers started to disappear. And crime started to rise.

A man looked over the city from the top of the WayneTech building. He could see what was going to happen through his red helmet.

"Oh God, it's starting."

"Yes, it is."

Jason turned to where the voice had come from. The speaker was hidden in shadows.

"Oh boy, another assassin!"

The man said nothing. He simply unloaded three rounds into Todd's chest. Todd gasped when he realized that the bullets had sliced through his body armor like it was Jello. He staggered back and fell over the side of the building. Thaara ran and looked over the side. The body had disappeared. The people below were not swarming around a body.

"Damn it!"

Thaara touched his finger to his communicator.

"Todd has disappeared."

"Do we stop the plan?"

"No, just accelerate it."

Thaara sighed. Even with this unforseen turn of events, the end result would be the same. Stephanie Brown would be his.


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE DC UNIVERSE.

* * *

Alfred, the Batcave, Third Person

* * *

"Master Bruce?"

Odd. He was always down here. The press didn't even notice it when he disappeared into the Cave for weeks on end. Alfred set the tray of sandwich's down and looked around.

"Master Bruce?"

He heard a whooshing sound as Tim dropped down from the rafters. He was wearing a brown hoodie and blue jeans.

"Bruce left a few minutes ago. Something about feeding monkeys to a trash compactor. Told me to stay here."

"Very well."

Tim began to help himself to the sandwiches. Alfred. walked over to the computer and brought up Bruce's location. He was at the zoo. Alfred was about to tap into his cowl feed when he heard a bobbing sound. He looked over he side of the platform. There was someone in the water.

"Tim!"

Tim looked up and saw Alfred rushing down to the docks. He leapt over the railing to follow. They fished the body out of the water. Both of them gasped when they saw the red helmet.

"Jason."

"Timothy, help me get him up to the infirmary."

The two of them carried Jason up the infirmary. He had three bullet wounds in his chest. Tim pried the helmet off of him while Alfred pulled the bullets out. They had lodged themselves deep, but hadn't hit anything important. What they needed to do now was stop the bleeding.

Jason bolted up and grabbed Tim by the shoulders.

"It's happening!"

And just as fast as he was up, he was out again. Tim scampered back.

"What was that?"

Alfred didn't answer. He was focused on stitching Jason. When he was done, he grabbed every blanket he could and wrapped the around him to try to fight off hypothermia.

"Will he wake up?"

"I'm not sure. All we can do is hope."

It was harder for tim to hope, Jason having tried to kill him. He looked over the bullets.

"These were custom made to pierce his body armor. It looks like the tips contained some sort of small explosive."

There was a beep from the computer. Tim sat down in front and brought up the alert.

"A bounty has been placed on the Red Hood. $500,000,000."

"Then he'll have to stay here for now."

"Should I radio Batman?"

"He won't want to be bothered."

Tim slumped back into the chair and contemplated this. Jason shows up half dead, with special bullets in his chest and a half billion dollar bounty in his head. And then his words. What was starting?

* * *

Stephanie

* * *

"Stephanie! Get your butt out of bed!"

I groaned and pulled the pillow over my head. It was to early for this! I had been out all night patrolling. Three sexual assaults, five break ins, and a meth lab. Really wasn't up for this. I heard the door open and my mother pull away the pillow.

"Your going to be late! The Wayne Foundation was kind enough to give you a scholarship to the Gotham Academy. I seriously doubt they'd look kindly on you missing your first day."

I groaned and opened my eyes.

"Fine."

My mom walked over to my closet.

"Did you remember to pick up your uniform?'

I leapt out of bed as she opened my closet. I managed to step in front of my _other_ uniform before she could see it.

"Yeah! I got it yesterday! I should probably get ready."

Her mom gave her a suspicious look.

"Okay."

She walked out and closed the door behind her. I sighed. I really needed to find a better hiding place for my suit. There had been too many close calls lately. I was starting to think my mom knew and was just trying to make me admit it.

I was also starting to think Bruce was trying to educate me out of the uniform. The spontaneous scholarship from the Wayne Foundation, the Gotham Academy, the most prestigious pre-college school in the city, accepting a student that had a B minus average. This had to be one of his games.

But there was no avoiding it. I grabbed the uniform off the hanger and shut the closet. I walked into the bathroom and stripped out of the sweat drenched cotton shorts and tank top. The shower was hot against my skin, washing away the dirt and grime from the night. I had a few bruises, but no new scars. The 'I fell down the stairs' excuse wasn't cutting it with my mother anymore.

I shut off the the water and wrapped myself in a towel. My uniform was hanging on the bathroom door. It consisted of a white blouse, a dark blue blazer with the academy logo on the left breast, and a red skirt that cut off above the knees. It also came with a pair of black stockings and black shoes.

After I had changed, I grabbed a Pop-Tart and was out the door. Luckily, my mom had just gotten promoted at work, so we had moved to a nicer place. It was only a few blocks away from the school. I walked into the crowd of students filing through the oaken double doors. The entire place looked like some sort of Gothic church. The only thing ruining the effect were the row of metal detectors that the students were being herded through. I passed with flying colors, as always.

"Are you knew here?"

A girl stepped in front of me. She had black wavy hair and bright green eyes. Her pupils were elongated.

"Yeah. I'm just here for the year."

"Need someone to show you around?"

I nodded.

"That would be great! I'm Stephanie, by the way."

"Kyle. Pryde Kyle."

* * *

Thaara

* * *

I could see her through the crowd. Every strand of golden hair, every stitch in her blazer. She was talking to another girl, and they seemed to be hitting it off.

_Note to self: Learn about that girl. She could be useful._

I pulled my book bag onto my left shoulder. As I walked, Mr. Ficsher broke away from the group. I saw him take the phone out of his pocket. It was a simple collision. No one else noticed it. But the phone left his hand and flew into mine. The information on it was all I needed.\

**Name: Stephanie Emma Brown**

**Aliases: The Spoiler, Robin, Batgirl**

**Age: 17**

**Date of Birth: March 22, 1995**

**Place of Birth: Gotham City**

**Gender: Female**

**Height: 5' 5"**

**Weight:129 lbs (59 kg)**

**Skin Color: Caucasian**

**Hair Color: Blonde**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Parents: Arthur Brown (father), Crystal Brown (mother)**

**Children: Jessica Zelos (daughter, adopted away)**

**Known Relationships: Neill Abraham, Timothy Drake**

**Criminal Activity: None**

**Known Accomplices: Batman, Robin, Oracle, Supergirl, Wonder Girl**

**Additional Details: Trained by the Batman**

**Pregnant by Neill Abraham, gave child up for adoption**

**Killed by the Black Mask, before being brought back to life by unknown devices**

**Former member of the Birds of Prey**

**Former member of the Teen Titans**

I looked at her class schedule. All of our classes were the same. It appears that our moles were in deeper than I had thought. And spread farther. I would have to take a look at that.


End file.
